Hell's Library
A few million years ago, a library was build almost as old as the (former) King of Hell, Stan, himself. The creator of this magnificent building was Veronica, daughter of Stan, who wanted to be more powerfull in a short time. In her mind knowledge is power, so she went after every source of information she knew, to obtain it. But her constant rivalry with her brother the Beast, made her impatient and tired of pursuiting demons for knowledge, which was very timeconsuming business. This is why, with her advanced, demon magic, Veronica created a place where all the knowlegde of the demons and other being of Hell, came together at one spot: The Library. The knowledge constracted from allover hell, was placed into sections with categories about a subject, devided into Knowledge Scrolls. Development Over the years the Library grew, as the Hell grew more crowded with demons and so the Knowledge of the place became more expand. The limit of the library was at an equal level as Veronica's power, therefore she could not obtain all the knowledge from stronger beings, like Layerlords and her Father. Soon, being the impatient girl she is, she was getting tired of the library, which produced only the same Knowledge all over again from lower and minor demons. Seeing that the knowledge in there was mostly basic, Veronica dedicded to make a public entrance for the place and with a few minor spells of protection of the Knowlegde Scrolls, to abandon her project. The more advanced knowlegde though, was being stashed in a room, more difficult to unlock, again as a high as her powerlevel goes, because she still considered Knowledge to be power. Growing and growing.. What Veronica forgot was that the Library grew with her, it became stronger and more capable to take information also from higher level Demons. Some demonlords felt therefore obliged to erase their names from the Knowledge Scrolls, but Veronica being one of the most powerfull demons in Hell, they were not always capable. Actually a few million years after Veronica left, the Library has gotten so powerfull, that it detached itself from Veronica's power, with unown limits of her own. It's power is stashed in a Power Source, which obtains the knowledge, created by Veronica herself. It generates this power and is, like the Library, always growing, nowadays it is a bigger source of power even Veronica ever imagined. This Power Source is known to be the only weakness of the place and a lot of Highlevel demons, who could not erase their namens from the Scrolls, tried to destroy it. Until recent time, this has failed utterly. Hell's Library has been a regular place to visit, not only by demons, but also from other creatures from the Core. Because of all the years obtaining knowledge from a lot of demons in Hell, she has whole sections filled with history, from inside and even some from outside of Hell, cause some demons went to the Core and therefore had knowledge about it. There all also sections about all the types of demons, with all their strengths, weaknesses, habits and (war)strategies. The Library also contains a geological Map from Hell, although always changing, gives a rough sketch, which contains the boundaries of Hell. Wether or not all the layers outside of hell, but attached to it, are known in the library remains to be seen. All and all the Library gives a big opportunity to do research in a lot of area's of the Hell for any purpose, because of the knowledge it generates is endless and ever increasing.